Card Captor sakura songfictions SxS
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: A collection of fitting songs to stories of sakura and syaoran.
1. waiting for You, chapter 1

**Oceans apart**

**Day after day**

**And I slowly go insane.**

**I hear your voice**

**On the line**

**But it doesn't stop the pain.**

A young teenage girl, only seventeen, sits atop the bars of a swing set at the local park, one of her haunts as a young child. She looks to the satiny, clear blue sky and begins to swing her legs. She is wearing pale brown tights, thin and transparent, and a small pleated white skirt, even in the cool Autumn winds.

**If I see you next to never**

**Then how can we say 'forever'?**

**Wherever you go,**

**Whatever you do**

**I will be right here waiting for you.**

**Whatever it takes**

**Or how my heart breaks**

**I will be right here waiting for you.**

She seems to be waiting. She sighs and lets herself fall off, landing perfectly on her feet due to her cheerleading training. She stretches her arms to the air, subsequently bringing her top up which shows her abdomen, but she shrieks as she feels someone behind her poke her belly gently. She falls into his arms in a ticklish heap. "Syaoran!" she scolds, stroking her hand over his cheek.

**I took for granted**

**All the times**

**That I thought would last somehow.**

**I hear the laughter, I taste the tears**

**But I can't get near you now.**

"Do you have to go soon?" the girl asks, pushing her fawn hair away from her jade eyes, and yells in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck as he shakes his head.

"I love you Sakura," Syaoran says gently, cupping her face and kissing her. Sakura collapses to her knees and lets happy tears wash over her face, sweeping away any doubts of her love for Syaoran.

"I love you too," she smiles, shakily getting to her feet.

**Oh can't you see it baby?**

**You've go me going crazy.**

Syaoran smiles and brings Sakura closer for another kiss, and as their lips meet a strong breeze sweeps over them and ruffles their hair, pushes against them and whips Sakura's skirt around her thighs. Overhead, the tree they are standing under gives way to Winter and lets its last three leaves fly away.

**Wherever you go,**

**Whatever you do,**

**I will be right here waiting for you.**

**Whatever it takes**

**Or how my heart breaks**

**I will be right here waiting for you.**

This time, the cherry blossom trees are all in bloom and the delicate, pale pink petals swoop down and land on a young woman of twenty with shoulder-length beige hair and a long, pale pink dress, so pale it is almost white. By her side is a man, age also age 20, in a dark suit with his arm around the girl's waist, and to the side of them is another woman with long lavender hair twisted into many braids around her head, wearing a short blue dress, filming the newlyweds.

**I wonder how we can survive**

**This romance?**

**But in the end,**

**If I'm with you**

**I'll take the chance.**

Sakura, the woman, waves and threw the bouquet into the crowd, which Tomoyo caught. Sakura squealed in delight and hugged her friend, breaking away from her as she was swept off her feet by her new husband.

"How could I have ever waited for this?" she murmured, curling up next to him in the car that was taking them to the hotel.

**Oh can't you see it baby?**

**You've got me going crazy.**

**Wherever you go**

**Whatever you do**

**I will be right here waiting for you**

**Whatever it takes**

**Or how my heart breaks**

**I will be right here waiting for you.**

**Waiting for you.**

About twelve, almost thirteen, years later, Sakura sits on the floor with her children, almost-teenager Shizuka and 4 year old Lei-Fang, talking to Shizuka and holding Lei-Fang, who is sleeping in her arms.

'I'm so glad I waited for him… Syaoran, I'll always be waiting for you…'


	2. February Song, Chapter 2

**MGNND****- OK, this is my… um… tries to count all her songfics on her fingers, and FAILS MISERABLY Ok, I lost count! Let's just get on, shall we? Um… has anyone from Mahou no Suishou had her turn?**

**Kiseki Fukui****- Yeah, I have. Remember I went hyper?**

**Mizuki Utamaro****- I have. Yuki's the only one who hasn't, so far.**

**Yuki****- Ah, damnit. Fine. MonkeyGirlNaNoDa does not own 'February Song' or Card Captor Sakura. She does, however, own Mahou no Suishou. And this is the sequel to 'Waiting for You'.**

**(Everyone looks at Yuki strangely)**

**Yuki****- what? All I said was damnit TT**

**Where has that old friend gone**

**Lost in a February song?**

**Tell him it won't be long**

**Till he opens his eyes.**

Sakura, 39, dropped the phone and sank to the floor, still not believing it. Lei-Fang, 19, had seen it, though she had a tendency to confuse fact with fiction, her baby was sick with a life-threatening disease and was still only young. Shizuka, 27, had just seen it. Shizuka, who was always so quiet and shy. Shizuka, who always would and always will be truthful. Shizuka, who was studying Philosophy and Literature in college. Yet, she still had to see for herself before she could believe it.

**Where is that simple day,**

**Before colours broke into shade?**

**How did I ever fade**

**Into this life?**

Three hours before the call

Syaoran's Car

He knew that he was going over the speed limit, but no way was he going to stick to rules when Fericerea, his only grandchild, could be dying? She had just been diagnosed with meningitis, only a month after the tyke had been born…

He didn't want to lose her. Hurtling round a corner, Syaoran didn't see the car coming until it ploughed through his car, cutting in further until it was so far in it was crushing his whole waist. He couldn't scream or breathe, his lungs were filling up with blood, he couldn't keep his eyes open, he felt his breath fade away…

**And I never want to let you down**

**Forgive me if I slip away**

**All that I've done is lost and found**

**I promise you I,**

**I'll come back to you one day.**

Sakura rushed through the hospital, her shoes clacking against the depressing grey linoleum until she skidded into a tearful Shizuka, who doubled over clutching her stomach. "Where is he?" Sakura asked, grabbing Shizuka by the shoulders and shaking her. "WHERE IS HE?!" she screamed, sobbing violently as Shizuka yanked her arm.

"Follow me," she whispered, her trainers squeaking like mice, right up to the moment when she reached the mortuary section.

"Be prepared, mum," she said sympathetically, opening the door with a chilling creak…

Sakura could only see a red sheet with a lump of something underneath it. But as she came closer, she could see that it was not a red sheet at all. It was white, but stained red by blood. She shivered and looked back at Shizuka, who nodded. Sakura gulped and peeled the sheet away, then felt any blood inside her drain away.

"SYAORAN!"

**Morning is waiting now**

**Sometimes it's more than just enough**

**And all that you need to love**

**Is in front of your eyes.**

Sakura sat in Shizuka's red car, shaking. "I said to be prepared," she said quietly, But Sakura didn't notice. She was still ghostly white and the rubber sole of one shoe had been burnt down by the friction. Shizuka took one look at her mum, placed one hand on her flat stomach and pulled up outside Tomoyo's house.

"Why are we here?" Sakura whispered. Shizuka held onto her mother's arm.

"It's about eight in the morning now." she said in her usual quiet voice. "Tomoyo would be awake by now."

**And I never want to let you down**

**Forgive me if I slip away**

**Sometimes it's hard to find my crown**

**Because I keep on falling**

**As I try to get away**

**From this crazy world**

Sakura ran inside, into her best friend's arms. "Ogenki desu ka?" Tomoyo asked, concerned.

"Iie… Tomoyo, listen…" Sakura poured her broken heart out. Syaoran was her only true love, the father of her two daughters, he had just become a grandfather a month back, and Fericerea could be dying. Tomoyo listened carefully, holding her friend tightly.

**And I never want to let you down**

**Forgive me if I slip away**

**And all that I've done is lost and found**

**I promise you I,**

**I'll come back to you one day.**

As Sakura prepared to leave after three hours of tears and comfort, she saw something outside the window. She saw her husband, desperately waving to her, and as she ran outside she saw that he was holding onto his wedding ring, then took hers and linked them, leaving it chain-like and dropping it into her hands with his last words to her--

**Where has that old friend gone**

**Lost in a February song?**

**Tell him it won't be long**

**Until he opens his eyes.**

"_**Aishiteru yo. We'll see each other again, right?"**_

**MGNND****- Well, that turned out pretty well, huh? Pls review!**

**(Kiseki is being lectured by Mizuki about using the Mahou no Suishou irresponsibly and Yuki is standing by giggling with Sakura and Tomoyo)**

**MGNND****- 0.o; xo;**


	3. I hope you Dance, Chapter 3 last chap

**MGNND****- um… I've lost count of all my songfics ; So anyway, the song is 'I hope you Dance' by Ronan Keating, it's the sequel to 'February Song', and it's basically about Sakura and Syaoran's daughter, and she's wishing everything for her as she gets ready to leave home. Trust me, if you've ever heard the song you'll know what I mean when I say it gets a bit emotional. So, has everyone in Card Captor Sakura and Mahou no Suishou had his or her turn?**

**Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Meilin, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Mizuki, Kiseki and Yuki****- YES!**

**MGNND****- OK then, it's going to Tokyo Mew Mew! Take it Ichigo!**

**Ichigo****- MonkeyGirlNaNoDa does not own the song, Card Captor Sakura or Tokyo Mew Mew in any way possible. She does, however, own Mahou no Suishou.**

**I hope you'll never lose your sense of wonder,**

**Forget your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,**

**May you never take one single breath for granted,**

**God forbid love ever leaves you empty handed.**

Lei-Fang, 19, picked up the last box of her possessions and heaved it into the van, her brown braids whipping around her head as her mother sat inside the house, her had in her hands and sobbing. Despite being 39, she still clutched a small cushion to her stomach as though she was smothering the pain that her baby was moving to another country.

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,**

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.**

**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…**

Flashback

An eight year old Lei-Fang clambered away from her mother's grasp and rushed over to the still blue sea, laughing as she stopped beside her 18 year old sister Shizuka (who, by then, was in college and had a ruby ring on her finger), and let the foamy cool water lap around her ankles. But, she let out an amazed gasp.

"Mommy look!" she smiled, running back and tugging her mother towards the sea. "The ocean's taller than Daddy and Mommy and Shizuka and me all on tippie-toes!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh as her husband Syaoran grabbed Lei-Fang by the waist and swung her up onto his shoulders so she could see better. "Daddy!" she cried out in mock anger. "The water's still taller!" and everyone, even Shizuka, collapsed in fits of laughter.

End flashback

**I hope you dance,**

**I hope you dance.**

**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,**

**Never settle for the path of least resistance,**

**Living might mean taking chances,**

**But they're worth taking**

**Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making.**

Shizuka burst through the back door, panting. "Where's Lei-Fang?" she asked, breathing in her inhaler.

"She's out the front, getting her boxes together," Sakura said, her voice thick and tearful, but she looked up at her eldest daughter as she took her hand.

"Come and say goodbye to your daughter and granddaughter," she said gently, smiling. "She needs to know that she'll be missed, because they'll miss you a helluva lot." but Sakura just shook her head.

"She's leaving me a year after you did and a month after her father died," she wailed. (A/N Syaoran died just after Lei-Fang's birthday. Read 'February Song' to find out how & why.) "She's leaving me on my own again!" Shizuka pulled Sakura to her feet.

"Did you ever think that maybe she's moving to Australia because there are too many hurtful memories in Japan?" Shizuka asked coolly. Sakura shook her head, her long(er) brown hair brushing against her shoulders.

**Don't let some helping heart leave you bitter.**

**When you come close to selling out, reconsider.**

**Give the heavens above more than just**

**A passing glance.**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or to dance…**

Three years thirteen months back, Lei-Fang had found love with Koichi's cousin, Mikara, and was delighted to find that she was pregnant after knowing him for only three months. Mikara stayed by her side until her nine months of pregnancy were up and she went into labour.

Lei-Fang looked to the sky and breathed out heavily as the last box was dropped into the van, remembering the day she gave birth.

**flashback**

Lei-Fang let out one last scream, but this time there was a high-pitched wail accompanying it. She sighed as the contractions weakened and stopped, releasing her father's hand and lying back into the hospital bed as Shizuka moved her fringe away from her sister's face and Sakura hugged her daughter as a miniature wailing female baby was placed in her arms, and nothing could match the happiness she felt then. "I want to call her Fericerea," she sobbed. "It's Turkish for happiness."

**End of flashback**

Lei-Fang, by now, was no longer bitter towards Mikara for not wanting anything to do with their daughter. He was the one who missed seeing her speak her first word (mama) and take her first steps.

**I hope you dance (It's a waving constant motion)**

**I hope you dance.**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance.**

Sakura ran out and squeezed her youngest daughter tightly, sobbing, as Shizuka also rushed out carrying Fericerea. "Gomenasai mum," Lei-Fang sobbed, hugging her mother back. "I can't stay here." she motioned to her sister to let the three-year-old tot down. Fericerea ran straight to Lei-Fang, who let go of her mother and held her daughter close to her, burying her head in Fericerea's ebony black ringlets, breathing in her soft baby scent. "Mommy," she lisped, clutching Lei-Fang's golden top.

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,**

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.**

**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance…**

It turned out that Sakura and Shizuka shared the van to the airport with Lei-Fang and Fericerea. "I hope dad'll help you find your feet," Shizuka sniffed back tears as she linked arms with her sister inside the airport, waiting for the plane.

"Lei-Fang… do you remember when you were eight? Your father and I took you to the seaside with us, and you said that it was taller than all of us…" Sakura began, then hugged her only grandchild goodbye, then turned back to her daughter. "Don't ever lose that childish wonder," she smiled, hugging Lei-Fang.

"Goodbye mum…" she cried.

**Dance (It's a waving constant motion)**

**I hope you dance.**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance.**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance yeah.**

**And I hope you're dancing**

**And I pray you're dancing--**

**I hope you dance.**

As Sakura and Shizuka turned their backs on the plane when Lei-Fang and Fericerea had takeoff, Sakura saw the ghost of her husband waving off his daughter, and obviously Lei-Fang saw him too, because she could vaguely see her smiling and waving as the plane sped away. "Goodbye Syaoran, Lei-Fang, Fericerea." she whispered, and Syaoran heard because he turned to face his wife and eldest daughter. Sakura smiled. "Look after them," she whispered.

**MGNND****- Was it sad enough? Sorry if it wasn't but this is my second time writing in this style oo me no used to depressing fics 0.o plus I found its slightly more depressing if you listen to the song while you read it XD my friend read it over MSN and listened to the song and to my surprise she actually ****CRIED****. 0.o; sozzy Bethany! (Um… I mean, Bethan XD sozzy both that!)**


End file.
